


Unconcious

by Eagefrien



Series: Scaretober 2019 [6]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Mystery knows how to bring peace to those around him.But its difficult when one doesn't trust you anymore.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Scaretober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Unconcious

_Mystery had made many mistakes in his long life._

Only recently did he even think to have compassion for the human race as a whole. That, on its own, was simply a subset of being under the Yukino’s- being showed a form of kindness that he never considered would be used for the likes of him. 

Care, and kindness, despite how Mystery had wronged humanity time and time again, the Yukinos never showed hatred, welcomed mystery as one of their own. 

The least he could do was help them with their nighterrors.

Pawing across the small surface, Mystery’s gaze stays locked onto the mess of blue hair sprawled across the pillow. She simply meant to lay down for a few minutes to deal with her headache. One filled with images of the Pepper paradiso and lacking too much memory to understand any of it. To her left, facing away from her, was a group photo taken with Lewis’s entire family, encapsulating Arthur’s many demises at the hands of Cayenne Pepper.

The heavy sleep soon made more sense. And with an even heavier huff, Mystery looms over her, pressing his snout into the fluff of Vivi’s hair and giving a small tentative lick. 

Her body sags immediately. The restless tremble in her leg giving out and the pained confusion adorning her face ceasing into a long, calm slumber. 

One she would sleep with until the next apocalypse struck, knowing her. 

Curling his lips back into a fox like grin, Mystery presses his snout against her head again, licking the smallest kiss across her forehead as his tail wags. 

_Now if only Arthur were to do the same._

Mystery’s stomach sours, and the picture of Lewis’s family made all too much sense. 

Turning back, Mystery watches Arthur half dangle out of the van. One foot perched and the other bouncing, nursing an energy drink despite how much he gagged with each sip, and the computer he always had in his other arm. 

Reading articles, tracking progress, looking for the smallest hint that could possibly lead them to figure out who _took_ Lewis and _why_.

Ears drooping, Mystery resists a dog-like whine. The smallest house from Mystery could send Arthur into shock, into panic. 

Never once did Mystery realize just how much trauma could effect him like this.

Anxiously creeping toward him, Mystery watches as the hairs on the back of his scalp stand in response to each step, how tense he got as Mystery dared coming close. 

But he had to try. 

It could be the most sleep Arthur would get in months. 

But Mystery couldn’t even think of the illusion to replace his thoughts with, because Arthur’s head snaps back. Freezing, Mystery drops to a sit. Terrified eyes stare back, Arthur lightly shaking from the poison he insisted on ingesting every moment.

But Mystery wasn’t the only one with ideas, he supposed, as Arthur’s expression stayed tight and heavily guarded, still managing to look meek and terrified all at the same time, he slowly starts to speak, “H- .. hey boy…!” He says, a common greeting between the two before…. 

Arthur lifts his robotic arm, and it’s weight made it clear how much Arthur lacked faith in him. 

Mystery blinks, holding his breath. Before shoving his head into the palm faster than Arthur could retract. 

A shriek rips through Arthur’s throat, forcibly pulling himself back. So much force backing it that Arthur clatters our and collapses out of the van and onto the dirt. He coughs and wretches.

Tail held between his legs, Mystery whines and forces himself to return to Vivi and lay down. Fearing that if he came close to Arthur, it would be worse.


End file.
